


Never Let Me Go

by phooweep



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e19 Heart of Darkness, F/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooweep/pseuds/phooweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that one scene from 3.19 that i, for one, keep rewatching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

He’s hungry.

That first time they kiss – _they_ , Elena and Damon, not Damon breathless against Katherine’s mouth – he’s hungry. She tastes like whatever her lip gloss is. Toothpaste. Something different, something he can’t quite put his finger on. He pushes his tongue deeper into her mouth (and she responds, beautifully) to try to figure out what it is.

“Don’t,” she’d said, but it had been building for weeks. Months, even. Stefan had known for a while. Elena knew now. And now he knew.

“Why not,” he’d responded. “Elena.”

It must have been the straw that broke the camel’s back, because suddenly she was turning towards him and he was bracing himself to catch her so their mouths would meet without any chance for her to do anything besides _kiss him, dammit_. And boy did she kiss. One hand brushes his cheek and down his bare chest, the other mirrors his arms around her, pulling each other closer. She arches into the kiss and _fuck_ he never thought he’d feel this way about anyone again, but here he is desperately gasping into her mouth as he pushes her against the concrete railing. He separates his lips from hers just for a few moments, just to hear her soft moans as he gently nips his way down her neck and then returns to taste her mouth again.

They pause, her hand against his cheek. The eye contact is electrifying but it means his mouth isn’t as close to her body as it should be so he goes back in and it’s still so amazing and spine-tingling that she _leans in too_.

That first bastard of a kiss doesn’t even come close to comparing. It was slow, and unsure, and now Damon knew that Elena was decidedly not the type to let someone else do most of the work – at least, judging by the way her mouth moves against his, how her hands grip the back of his neck, how her tongue –

“Elena?”

_Fuck._

It takes him a few seconds to tear his eyes away from her disheveled hair and for his mind to get out of ravish & devour mode but she’s already scrambled out of the cozy little niche they backed into and he can tell the moment has passed.

But he knows now. And he can see it – underneath it all, she does too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is practice honestly, my first time actually writing out ... stuff..... so hopefully i will Level Up eventually and get to writing that SUMMER OF THEIR LIVES where all they did was bang because that's all i really want to write
> 
> but idk ever since i saw this scene it just. really struck me how into it damon was? like lowkey desperate. it was (is) hot as fuuuuuck honestly
> 
> i will always be damon/elena trash ALWAYS


End file.
